Relaxing cup of leche de Lady in El Quemador
by Leon von Alte-Rose
Summary: Katniss y Peeta la lian parda en las entrevistas, Clove padece amnesia, Flavius expande sus horizontes culturales... con los pantalones bajados, Thresh resuelve un misterio, Caesar es intoxicado, Johanna roba un tarro de miel... Todo esto y mucho mas en esta recopilacion de tomas falsas de tu saga favorita.
1. Katniss habla inglés

**NOTA DEL AUTOR** : Hola! Bienvenido a esta parodia de los Juegos del Hambre! Espero de corazón que la disfrutes, y que no te sientas ofendido por mi ocasional humor negro. No es mi intención ofender a nadie. Este primer capítulo está basado en la entrevista a la alcaldesa Ana Botella con motivo de los juegos Olímpicos 2020.

El salón de entrevistas estaba hasta arriba de los pijos del Capitolio. Miles de ellos, y también miles de cámaras. En el escenario, yo, sentada con la cara de póker que me caracteriza. Caesar Flickerman me miraba impaciente, esperando mi respuesta.

-Eh… ¿qué?

-Te preguntaba qué es lo que más te gusta del Capitolio. Dios, Katniss, estás en las nubes. Thresh tenía más salero que tú!

-Lo siento, Caesar. Es que a veces… me pongo a pensar en inglés y olvido el español…

-Huy, esto sí que es nuevo! ¿La pueblerina del distrito 12 sabe hablar inglés? Nada mal, teniendo en cuenta el estado de vuestras escuelas. Pues queremos oírte… ¿no es así, gente?

El público pareció enloquecer. Y era normal, el estudio de idiomas era algo de lo que solo gozaba el Capitolio, además de los distritos más ricos.

"Así que no tengo personalidad, ¿eh, Haymitch?" "¿No tengo estilo?" "Pues prepárate para cagarte en los calzones con mi interpretación de chica culta!"

-I am ready, Caesar.

-Bueno, Katniss. ¿De qué nos vas a hablar hoy?

-Well, let me tell you… e little more… about my beautiful hometown, el Distrito 12.

Mi acento ya de por sí podía sonar exagerado y ridículo. Pero Caesar me animó a seguir, señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Vale… empieza, pues.

-El Distrito 12 is one of the most amazing, comfortable and inviting districts in Panem. And most importantly, EL DISTRITO 12 IS FUUUN.

El público ya de por si reía de lo malo que era su ingles comparado con el mío.

-There is nothing quite like e… relaxing cup of leche de Lady, in El Quemador. Or a quite romantic dinner, in medio del bosque.

Caesar ya no podía con su alma cuando me hizo parar. Seguro que se sentía amenazado por mi gran dominio de una lengua que el Capitolio consideraba como suya.

-Sí, sí, guapa – dijo – levántate y da unas vueltecitas con el vestido, anda.

Y así pasé el resto de la entrevista. De aquí aprenderán a juzgar a mi distrito, por muy mal que me supiera haber herido el orgullo de esta gente.

El siguiente fue Peeta, y lo hizo francamente bien. Tras contar una anécdota acerca de las duchas del capitolio, le preguntó a Caesar si aún olía a rosas. Se pasaron la entrevista entera oliéndose el uno al otro como perros en celo, hasta que el trasero de Peeta decidió escoger uno de esos momentos para tirarse un pedo en la cara de Caesar. Este se cubrió la cara con las manos, retorciéndose en el sofá y pidiendo con señas que pasaran a publicidad.

No cabía duda de que el carácter simpático de Peeta, junto a mi gran dominio del inglés, harían de los tributos del Distrito 12 las estrellas de este año. El himno de Panem quedó sonando en el aire, ahogado por las risas del público, mientras Caesar seguía revolcándose como un cerdo en el sofá de las entrevistas.


	2. Clove no da ni una

No me lo podía creer. Iba yo tan tranquila por la Cornucopia, cuando de repente me salta encima Clove, la loca de los cuchillos del Distrito 2. Con una llave de judo, o lo que quiera que practiquen en su distrito, me deja sujeta al suelo. Me mira haciendo una mueca de locura y perversión con su sonrisa de psicópata.

-Vamos a ver, ¿por dónde podría empezar? Me parece… sí, primero te cortaré la boca.

Utilizo mis valiosas energías para lanzarle un escupitajo a la cara. Se lo limpia con una expresión de asco.

-Definitivamente empezaré por la boca. De poco te van a servir ya los labios, chica enamorada.

¿De qué va esta niña? O sea, si va por la vida con esa actitud, no me extraña que yo tenga dos novios y ella ninguno.

-Le prometí a Cato – dice entre dientes – que si me dejaba matarte, le daría un buen espectáculo a la audiencia.

Intento resistirme, pero la tía cerda me tiene bien agarrada.

-Olvídalo, chica del Distrito 12. Vamos a matarte igual que a tu amiga. ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

Se lo piensa durante unos segundos.

-Mierda, si me lo sabía! La que iba trepando por los árboles, joder! A ver… empezaba por erre, eso seguro. Era… Raquel, ¿no? Te mataré igual que matamos a Raquel!

-No se llamaba Raquel – digo entre jadeos – sino…

-A CALLAR! – me suelta, prácticamente rociándome con su saliva – Déjame a ver si me acuerdo yo…

Me arremanga el brazo y empieza a garabatear en el con el cuchillo.

-Veamos. Por la erre… ¿Ramona? No… tan largo no era, ¿Rita?

-Sí, Rita la ratita, ¿no te jode? – le digo intentando soltarme. Nada, Clove no se moverá hasta que lo recuerde – Por lo menos deja de desangrarme el brazo. ¿También tengo tetas, sabes?

Pero ni me escucha. Si tengo que esperar hasta que lo recuerde, va para rato…

Afortunadamente, aparece Thresh y la derriba de un placaje. La coge del cuello.

-¿Tu mataste a la niñita? ¿Es eso cierto?

-Nooo! Yo no fui! – chilla Clove – KEVIN! KEEEVIN!

-Me llamo Cato, joder! – dice el aludido, saliendo de un arbusto – Tanto te cuesta memorizar cuatro letras, Clove?

-ASÍ QUE LA MATASTE TU! – exclama Thresh, lanzando a Clove por los aires como una piel de plátano y cogiendo a Cato del pescuezo – TU LA MATASTE Y POR ESO TE ESCONDES!

-Que no, increíble Hulk! Que estaba echando una meadita ahí en el arbusto. Y suéltame ya, leches! Te aviso que como Clove me llamaba, no me ha dado tiempo a lavarme las manos…

-ENTONCES QUIEN LA MATÓ?!

-¿Y yo que sé? Katniss estaba con ella, no yo.

El grandullón corre hacia mí y me coge de la trenza. Grito… obviamente.

-QUE LE HAS HECHO A LA NIÑITAAA?!

-Ay, no! La mató Marvel, del Distrito 1, y a ese ya me lo cargué yo!

-Jo, quería vengarla – se queja y me deja caer – me tendré que conformar con matar a la chica de su distrito.

-Glimmer también está muerta, genio! – le grita Cato – Katniss también se la cargó!

-TUUU?! – Thresh vuelve hacia mí.

-Que no, Thresh! Que fueron las rastrevíspulas!

Veo como Thresh coge un panal y lo sacude con fuerza.

-POR QUÉ, ABEJITAS?! POR QUÉEEEEE!

-Eres idiota! – le dice Clove lanzándole cuchillos – las vas a provocar, y además no querías vengar a Glimmer, sino a…

Todos la miramos.

-MIERDA! Dadme un minuto…


	3. Donde fueres haz lo que vieres

-Mira, Katniss! – grita Octavia mientras me trae escopetada un pedazo de pastel – Lo han preparado especialmente para ti, para vuestra boda. ¿Por qué no pruebas un pedacito?

-Oh, lo siento – me excuso – aunque quisiera no podría comer nada más. Todo era tan delicioso que…

Veo que Flavius también se acerca con unas cuantas píldoras en la mano.

-Toma – dice, y me ofrece una – es una especialidad del Capitolio.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta Peeta mostrando a la vez interés y sospecha.

-Te hacen vomitar – explica Flavius – así puedes hincharte de nuevo. Nadie aquí podría probarlo todo de no ser por ellas.

Siento arcadas y me llevo a Peeta a un rincón.

-Peeta, es horrible – le digo – En el Distrito 12 nos morimos de hambre, y aquí vomitan para comer más.

-Tampoco es tan raro, Katniss. Ellos tienen su cultura y nosotros la nuestra.

Se dirige al estilista pelirrojo.

-Eh, Flavius! ¿Qué te parece probar ahora una especialidad de nuestro Distrito?

-No se…

-Va, tío. No nos hagas el feo a la novia y a mí.

-Es que…

-Porfaaaaa…

Flavius finalmente acepta, y entra en el servicio de caballeros después de Peeta, quien ya ha sacado una píldora ligeramente más grande.

-Mira, al igual que vosotros os tomáis eso para poder comer más, nosotros utilizamos estas para tener menos hambre y comer menos.

Flavius la coge con dedos temblorosos, y hace ademán de metérsela en la boca.

-Nooo,Flavius! Que no se come! – lo detiene Peeta antes de que lo haga – Mira, te enseño como se hace, bájate los pantalones.

-Q-QUE?! Peeta, no soy de esos!

-Que no, hombre! Que la píldora es un supositorio, no me seas cagueta!

Flavius duda, pero lo obedece y Peeta se pone a lo suyo.

-Bueno, y tú que has tenido algo que ver, ¿cómo ha…? No, no, relaja las nalgas! Eso es… Decía que como ha ido la preparación de Katniss.

-Fue un espanto, tuvimos que trabajar mucho – se queja Flavius – Claro, la tia no ha usado nunca crema anti-acné y se le nota. Además tiene una verruga en el culo que… mira, mejor ni te cuento.

-Tu trasero en cambio – comenta Peeta con admiración – es terso y suave. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Oh, conozco a unos especialistas que hacen trabajillos como estos. Te podría pasar su número si quieres que te… AY, PEETA! Ve con cuidado, no me claves las uñas.

-Lo siento, tío – se excusa el panadero – Voy a necesitar estas uñas en la arena. De todas formas, no iré enseñando el culo por ahí como Finnick, así que casi que mejor dejamos el tema de la cirugía.

-Como quieras.

-Bueeeno – dice Peeta, levantándose y admirando su trabajo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo… lleno – dice Flavius – siento que voy a reventar.

-Eso es bueno, así es como nos hace sentir normalmente. Así perdemos el hambre y no gastamos tanto en comida.

-¿Y cómo hago para…? - dice Flavius con timidez – ¿para quitármelo?

-Haciendo fuerza, amigo mio – dice Peeta, dándole palmaditas en los hombros – Haciendo muuucha fuerza.

"Estos del 12 están locos" pensaba el pelirrojo "Solo espero que Peeta tampoco quiera enseñarme el baile regional del distrito"


End file.
